


Arcadia

by Quartettsatz



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Third Person, inspired by theatre
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartettsatz/pseuds/Quartettsatz
Summary: 他们的时代相隔二百年，从未相识，但我的导师每一篇论文都会提到Tony Stark的名字。在学术领域Stark是他无可取代的情人。





	Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tom Stoppard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tom+Stoppard).



Arcadia

 

For Sir Tom Stoppard.

年前我刚开完场学术会议回国，就有编辑找上我，邀我为先师出版的文集作跋，说是身后整理出的未发表文稿。我翻了书样，他论文都见过了，这些只能算学术话题上随手写就的essay，然而颇有灵光一现、可细细研究之作。我没这胆色。您瞧，我对出版人说，我还没混出什么名堂，怎敢为名动业界的Stephen Vincent Strange提笔。他答，要找作家媒体人也不愁，可他们不懂Dr. Strange研究了一辈子的人工心脏，您正好继承了他衣钵，当然是有话可说的。况且你博士由他带，数年寒窗、师生情谊，谈论专业话题之余，也可写几则轶事，一来您作个追怀，二来读者也爱看，洋洋万言不成问题。  
要之，凭先师执业一生结识的文人名宿，自然轮不到我来作序代跋。我若说自己不擅长写应用文外的文章，那是不掺假的实话，连谦词也够不上的。但其他人选自称不通医学，前瞻后顾，生怕说得漫无边际坏了先师名声，寻了半个大洲，想起来请他带过的最后一位博士生执笔。我说，假使你们不怕我只会写器官系统手术日志倒读者胃口，我自该如人体标本上解剖台，百死莫辞——稿子诌到这里，气氛已经坏了。本来，我打算听编辑的，多讲些往事和先师为人，可我们专业出来的，尤其是外科，把人从里到外边边角角都看遍了，基本留不住什么浪漫，一个赛一个迟钝死硬。先师当年在整个院系都称得上最有天赋、最精准，自然也是最难搞、最不解风情的人。他救死扶伤勇攀学术高峰的事情大家听腻了，我倒还有一则关于他回路如何棱角分明的佳话。多年前，大概是Daniel Craig还在演007的年代，同事邀他去看动作大片，一天后全体学生都听到了他的精彩评论。在这个时代，朋友们，居然还有反派相信能用针随便捅穿人的颅骨伤及中枢神经，而身为医生的女主角还会哭着扑上去。讽刺至此，全场用锯子锯过人颅骨的学生都发出会意的大笑，而他的刻薄还有一记响亮的结尾：不针对某些同行，但是我猜，可能因为她是心理医生。  
我写这些，自然不是为抹黑先师。他年少时也许只嘴不饶人、话语快意，然而年纪渐长，玩笑讽刺照讲，专业水平比挖苦更硬，心里责任更是齐天。我随着他路子研究人工器官也有些年头，仍不敢说自己比得上先师一鳞半爪。等这集子出版，读者中想必有些人胸腔里还安着他研制的人工心脏。而我苦熬数年终得毕业，又在临床继续摸爬滚打兼做科研，案例攒了一箩筐，拜访先师时仍感底气不足。他平日不算话多，只是回忆自己学术生涯开端时会格外健谈，每届学生都必修一段：写到这里，我有必要一提书中出场率最高的名字，Anthony Edward Stark，即先师口述传奇的幕后主角。

按先师的说法，他能有今天的成果，五分靠自己拼命和头脑，另外五分归Stark。当他还是刚摸过手术台的医学新生时，偶然从图书馆文献里翻出来一部手稿，署名是百多年前的一位Tony Stark，稿纸里描述了人工心脏的雏形研究和相关理论。先师——离他成为Dr. Strange还有好些年头，他哪想过百年前的人能有这种精巧构想，读得兴趣乍起，伏在那儿来回翻阅手稿，到文献室下午锁门时才被管理员劝出去。手稿几页后没了下文，他心如猫抓，第二天又摸进去找出更多Stark的文稿日记，挨个读下来，才对他生平有了个大概了解。这位Stark是名富人家子弟，然而生性放诞，不爱政事不管财务，成天埋头于机械零件。他青年时被歹人绑了去，侥幸捡回一命，然而心肺受了重伤，时日无多。归家后他便着手制作人工心脏，凭他几次实验，竟生生组装了一个挂在胸口。只是那年代技术实在窘迫，Stark空有天才，还是没做出完善的成品，撑过几岁便英年早逝，他半生搭在这些设计上，无妻无后，只在学校大道边草坪上留了块黄铜墓碑，风吹雨打，渐生锈迹。他身后留些残缺的手稿被校图书馆收藏，没想到压箱底多年后，被先师好运气翻了出来。要我说，天才都怕死，他们将自己看得重，最受不起壮志未酬、天赋虚抛的委屈。先师也是聪明人，隔着一百年也要惺惺相惜，那时正值心气高昂，一万个不服输，怎么耐得起Stark的人生和设计这样草草结尾。不甘之下，当即定了想法，要接续着这位百年前面都不识的人物，继续做人工器官。  
Stark如果得知先师为了填平他手稿挖下的大坑，还去多读了个学位，不知是否会惊掉下巴。我只知道，他博士毕论的致谢部分赫然请出逝者大名，系里才终于想起图书馆故纸里还埋着这位人物的遗稿。自此先师发论文、参会议、介绍成果，张口必带Tony Stark，手稿背得比自己社保号码还熟练。我做毕论时与先师聊想法，毕竟面对该领域最权威的专家，再熟悉也诚惶诚恐。你想跟着我做人工器官，这挺好。他说，只是时间不等人，做我们这行最怕一个来不及，要抓紧了，Valentine。此后我没日没夜泡图书馆修正数据，偶尔心下生恨，为何自己头上落不到Stark这样的豪华馅饼。写五百删一千，终得先师肯定，方觉自己赶上了最后一班船：眼下技术可不比二百年前，早上睡得迟些就可能错过新成果，难怪先师赶着催。毕业数年后，我又幡然醒悟：那时觉悟太差，只懂技术催命，不知疾患才最不等人。先师对Stark正是如此，待他完成人工心脏的设计，早已晚了一百多年。别人是被救了的，早逝的天才在他手中也得一个完成，仅此而已，仅此而已。

先师在世时，有年感恩节前邀学生们去他家晚餐。他终生未娶妻，手艺也不够撑起一桌宴席，便由我们各携酒馔上门。席间我瞄到餐桌正对，客厅墙上一副相框里便是Stark的黑白画像。我只在文献中见过此人图片，这一副想必是先师自己找来画像，复制放大后装裱在自家客厅的。这是我第一次细细端详Stark相貌，看起来黑发深肤，蓄胡须，画上一双眼尤其有神，整个人正当盛年。我猜这时正值他手稿完成，而想想他生平经历，Stark也不曾有、没来得及初显老态。先师这时早须发全白，眼角面颊道道纹路如沟壑，唯有双目锐利不坠，和画中人倒是几分神似。他看见我目光所向，便举杯：敬Tony Stark。我们也随之齐声道：敬Tony Stark。这是先师家里少有的热闹时刻，我们都说，他这辈子的缘分都用在了和Stark隔代相遇，没什么剩下给姻缘了。后来见编辑时，他要我选一张先师的照片印在内页，我想起这一桩事，特意指定了他近不惑之年的一副留影。论时间是远了些，但我私心揣测这样合适：书稿里还附了一张Stark的画像，正是先师家里挂的那一张。这么选择，先师看起来最与之相衬。

一路诌到这里，我也心下不定，不敢回去看自己都写了什么，只记得也沾染了先师的习惯，下笔必提Stark。之前我们系里开玩笑时，也不避他的面，说倘若Stark活在今日，遇到先师，想必是惊才绝艳的乘方，一个泡实验室一个搞临床，论文比着发，好一对颉颃的学术鸳鸯。玩笑的瞎话自不能当真，不过我敢说，就凭先师逢引用便要请出Stark的这番深情厚意，我见过的情人里，连我自己也算在内，还没一对能比得上。而先师竟是我们院系最死硬、最难搞、最不解风情的人。做神经内科的总爱讲，自己要参透人类思维的究极秘密，却谁都不敢打包票说阅遍人心。我虚长了这些年岁，也是愈加看不分明，于是提及先师种种，不知轻重。我且大着胆子一猜，他若还在，不会介意我以上编排——他留行政任时，系里新来小姑娘，听闻这些轶事，惊呼三声老天爷真浪漫，脑热之下找先师问细节。先师难得没板起脸说硬话，还摆上茶水，打好腹稿，从Stark出生讲到他病逝，学电影剧本巨细靡遗，真如他不是读日记手稿，而是陪了Stark本人从年少到成人，最后留他一个被扔在这儿，日日空怀与其谈笑时：他谈话里称呼对方，皆用其名Tony，恍若多年老友。  
如今Stark作古计二百又三年，先师下世则一岁有余，依他遗愿，归葬母校。仪式定在夏初，University walk一侧草坪中辟出墓地，墓碑勒石，一尺见方，左手侧为图书馆，隔路正对便是Stark长眠之处。自他在学术界声名打响，年年有人维护Stark的墓碑，先师下葬时，锈迹刚清除不久。今年夏末新生报到，庭前陡然热闹起来。我回访母校时，校门前市街熙熙攘攘、车水马龙；大道两头人流络绎，草木苍翠，呼朋引伴、调笑喧嚷之声相闻，图书馆正门雕像不动如山。两人碑铭上对天光，夹道眷望，无人停步打扰看顾，正是二百多年来相距最近时。

Valentine 20xx年9月 于晨间高地

 

Fin.


End file.
